In a typical picture frame, it is often a difficult task to properly insert the picture into the frame. This is because the picture must be inserted from the back of the frame, typically between a glass cover and a rigid backing. Moreover, once the picture is inserted into the frame, the frame must be fastened together by screws or other means. This complicates the use of the picture frame. These difficulties will in some instances prevent the frame from being re-used when the display of a new picture is desired. In other instances, the picture is permanently fixed within the frame after assembly, rendering a new use of the frame impossible.
Small children typically make drawings or paintings that they wish to have displayed. Often, children are unable to use traditional picture frames because of the above described difficulties. The necessity for using tools or small parts, such as screws, makes the use of traditional picture frames undesirable. Moreover, the presence of a glass cover can make such picture frames dangerous for children to use.